Chronic knee and joint pain is an affliction that affects millions of people. Often, there is little or no treatment available to eliminate the pain. I.e., the pain sufferer is forced to control the pain using medications rather than eliminating the pain and enjoying long term relief. Alternatively, the sufferer can undergo surgery or other treatment which may be risky.
One possible treatment for the sufferer is acupuncture. Acupuncture consists of needle insertions at specified locations. Acupuncture may relieve the pain but it requires a highly trained specialist. If the practitioner is inexperienced the treatment may cause more damage than it relieves. In addition, acupuncture may be very time consuming, requiring a large time commitment from the patient. This is especially problematic if the sufferer requires more than a single round of treatment.
Another possible treatment available to the sufferer is surgery. However, surgery can also be time consuming. In addition, surgery can lead to other problems such as infection and secondary problems as the sufferer favors the joint while recovering from surgery. Further, the recovery time for surgery may be significant and may include supplemental treatments such as physical therapy other rounds of surgery in order to complete treatment.
A third possible treatment is the use of pharmaceuticals such as anti-inflammatories. However, these often mask the problem by reducing the swelling of the joint and/or the pain in the joint. This means that the sufferer may not seek appropriate medical attention to ensure that the underlying problem is corrected. This may mean that the sufferer has more extensive damage to the joint before treatment is sought, leading to additional problems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a treatment for joint pain that is effective both in the short term and in the long term. In addition, there is a need in the art for the treatment to be available for use at home. Further, there is a need in the art for a treatment protocol that equals or surpasses the effectiveness of current pharmelectrical therapy.